


Cuddling Somewhere

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Jimmy and Sebby have a sleepover at Sebastian's place. The first night in a new place is not the easiest one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> 2000 AU drabble. Jim is six, Sebastian - ten.

Seb hugged Mr Stripey tighter. He had such a nice dream. Why was somebody waking him up? He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to chase away the sleep.

‘Sebby,’ whispered a quiet voice, heavy with foreign accent and a small hand pulled the sleeve of his pyjamas, ‘Sebby.’

_Jimmy?_ the blond boy asked sleepily, looking at the six-year-old standing by the side of his bed. Jim’s dark hair was dishevelled from sleep, his feet bare, small toes curled up; he held Rodia in his arms. _Jimmy, what’s wrong?_

The boy showed him his rag doll.

‘Rodia is afraid. He doesn’t want to sleep alone,’ he explained quietly.

_Is he?_ Jim nodded. _So he wants to sleep with me in my bed?_ Jim nodded again. _Well, he can stay, I think._

‘But he doesn’t want to go without me,’ Jim added quickly, pressing Rodia tighter to his chest.

_Well, I think there’s enough space for both of you,_ Sebastian yawned to hide his smile.

With a squeak of delight James climbed on the bed. He slid under the covers and snuggled closer to Seb, closing his thin arms around the other boy’s shoulders. Rodia, the reason of this commotion, was laying between them.

_Is Rodia going to sleep now?_ Sebastian asked quietly, hugging Jim back.

The smaller boy nodded, yawning sleepily.

_Good._


End file.
